Eternidad
by AngieCarstairs
Summary: Al contraer matrimonio, prometes amar a tu pareja "hasta que la muerte os separe". Hay amores que llegan mucho más lejos. -Mal summary no, lo siguiente ;/;U por favor lean


Era noche cerrada. Una chica de cabellos azabache se encontraba recostaba sobre su cama, sin poder dormir a causa de la fiebre. Sí, la chica estaba enferma, padecía una de las peores enfermedades y, quizás, la más extendida. Efectivamente padecía de amor. Amor por Inuyasha, el joven chico albino de ojos dorados que le había arrebatado el corazón, y como todos sabemos, no se puede vivir sin dicho músculo. Efectivamente esta chica estaba enferma desde hacía tiempo, concretamente desde que había recibido la noticia de la muerte de su amado. Recordó ese fatídico día en que su amiga Sango le dio la triste noticia. Desde aquel día no había vuelto a salir de su casa. Sus amigos le habían dicho que la vida continuaba, que lo superaría, pero ella no lo había conseguido.

Comenzó a sentirse peor. Gradualmente sintió que le faltaba el aire, y se dio cuenta de que, cuando se durmiera esa noche, sus ojos no volverían a abrirse, entones decidió hacer algo para tranquilizar a sus familiares. Habían perdido recientemente a su abuelo, y sabía que sería muy duro perderla a ella también. Tomó un papel y un lápiz y escribió una nota de despedida. Luego dejó ambos objetos de nuevo sobre su mesilla de noche. Lentamente cerró sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más, y se despidió silenciosamente de la vida que tanto la había hecho sufrir, sobre todo al final.

Unas horas después, al amanecer su madre fue a revisar cómo se encontraba, cuando se encontró el frío cuerpo entre las sábanas. Junto a la cama, en la mesilla, vio la nota. La cogió y la leyó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

"Queridos mamá y hermano:

Siento mucho tener que irme. Creo que será difícil, pero pensad que ahora estaré en un lugar mejor, y sobre todo estaré con él. Os quiero.

Kagome"

Cuando terminó de leer la nota, la mujer arrugó la nota y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo menor para darle la noticia.

La chica de repente se encontró en un lugar que le resultaba muy familiar. Estaba… junto a un árbol, pero ella no podía recordar por qué le sonaba tanto aquel lugar. De repente, escuchó una voz conocida:

-¿De verdad que no recuerdas esto?

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, ya sabía de quién era esa voz. Aún así, se sorprendió mucho de verle en aquel sitio.

-¿Inu… yasha? -pudo murmurar mientras se daba la vuelta.

Se miraron a los ojos, y cuando ella se zambulló en su iris color caramelo, lo recordó todo de golpe. Recordó todas las horas que había pasado junto a él, los dos bajo el árbol sagrado. Recordó la noche en la que se declararon, una de las noches más felices de su vida. Y también recordó la peor de todas, cuando su mejor amiga, Sango, le había comunicado la noticia de su muerte…

-"¿Muerte?" -pensó ella -"Es imposible. No puede estar muerto, está aquí… conmigo…"

La joven entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se le quedó mirando, algo confusa.

-¿Estamos… muertos? -le preguntó.

-Eso me temo, querida Kagome. Yo no quería esto para ti, yo quería que vivieses tu vida hasta el final, sin estar pensando en mí todo el tiempo. Pero, por lo viso, eso no ha sido posible.

-No es culpa mía –dijo ella-. No pude dejar de pensar en ti, me robaste el corazón el día en el que te conocí.

-Kagome…-murmuró enternecido, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. Se fundieron en un abrazo, y se miraron a los ojos. Él pensó que jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los suyos, de un increíble color chocolate; ella pensó que no tenía ni idea de cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin mirar esos lindos ojos color ámbar, sin acariciar su sedoso cabello plateado, sin sentir la calidez de su abrazo. Él tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, y la besó con suavidad.

Cuando se separaron, ella le dijo:

-Te he echado tanto de menos…-mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-No te preocupes –le respondió él-. Ahora tendremos toda la eternidad para estar juntos.


End file.
